Mark Pirie
Mark Pirie (born 30 April 1974) is a New Zealand poet, prose writer, literary critic, anthologist, publisher, and editor. Life Pirie was born in Wellington, New Zealand, in 1974.Welcome, Mark Pirie. Web, July 20, 2019. He earned an Honors B.A. in English from Victoria University of Wellington and an M.A. from the University of Otago. His M.A. thesis was on New Zealand poet and editor Louis Johnson, a writer who shares similarities with Pirie's work.F.W. Nielsen Wright, Mark Pirie as Romantic Satirist, Cultural and Political Books, Wellington, 2003. Pirie is best known for his Generation X New Zealand anthology The NeXt Wave, which included an 8,000 word introduction (1998),Charles Briffa, World Literature Today, Summer 1999, USA, pp. 604-605; Sarah Quigley, 'Checking out Gen X', New Zealand Books, vol. 8, no. 5, December 1998, pp. 16-17; Lydia Wevers, 'Talking about GenX', in Telling Stories: Postcolonial Short Fiction in English edited by Jacqueline Bardolph, Rodopi, Amsterdam, Netherlands, 2001, pp. 379-387; Michelle Cruickshank, ‘Write the Wave’, Pavement, April/May 1998, p. 42 & Andrew Johnston, 'Mark Pirie's Excellent Adventure', Sport 21, Spring 1998 http://www.nzetc.org/tm/scholarly/tei-Ba21Spo-t1-body-d30.html the literary journals JAAM (Just Another Art Movement) and broadsheet, a book cover photo series of tributes to famous rock albums,Guy Somerset, ‘Cover artists’,'' Dominion Post'', 5 December 2007, p. E3 and the small press HeadworX Publishers in Wellington, New Zealand. He has authored or edited more than 40 of his own books and published more than 50 books with HeadworX, including work by New Zealand poets Alistair Te Ariki Campbell, Harry Ricketts, Alistair Paterson, Riemke Ensing, Tony Beyer, Harvey McQueen, Andrew Fagan, Richard Von Sturmer and the Israeli author/painter/diplomat Moshé Liba. Writing Pirie has written or published over 100 titles listed in the National Library of New Zealand. Many are published under his own imprints HeadworX Publishers and The Night Press, Wellington or through the Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop in Paekakariki.F. W. Nielsen Wright,Supplementary Bibliography to Mark Pirie as Author, Publisher, Editor, Cultural and Political Booklets, Wellington, 2010. The main influences on his literary development were listening to popular music, blues and jazz at an early age. His poetry draws on film, music and pop culture elements.Pat Prime, ‘An Interview with Mark Pirie’, Stylus Online Poetry Journal, Australia, 2003, and in Takahe 50 (Summer 2004) pp. 57–60. Pirie's own published works include numerous collections of poetry, including a hand-made book The Bet: Poems in memory of Jim Morrison, American Poet) and a novel in verse, TOM (2009).Siobhan Harvey, Review of TOM: A Novel in Verse, Takahe 69 (2009), 45. Recognition In 2003, Pirie's selected poems, Gallery, was commissioned by Australian poet John Kinsella and published in England by Salt Publishing.Iain Sharp, ‘Whizz kid’, Sunday Star-Time''s, 7 December 2003. p. 31. In 2008, he was included in the anthology ''New New Zealand Poets in Performance.Jan Kemp & Jack Ross (eds.), New New Zealand Poets in Performance, Auckland University Press, Auckland, 2008, includes CD sound recording of Mark Pirie. Publications Poetry *''Journeys: A poem sequence'' (pamphlet). Wellington: Sonny Boy Press, 1996. **''Journeys (for three strings and three voices)'' (score; with music by Paul Wolffram). Wellington: Original Books, 2010. *''Shoot''. Christchurch: Sudden Valley Press, 1999. *''No Joke''. Christchurch: Sudden Valley Press, 2001. *''The Blues: 27 poems'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2001. *''Reading the Will: Satires / poems, 1997-2002''. Christchurch: Sudden Valley Press, 2002. *''Dumber: Poems''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2003. *''Gallery: A selection'' (with foreword by Harry Ricketts). Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2003. *''Bullet Poems in Four Rounds'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *''Poems for Poets: Dedications and elegies'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *''The Angel Bus: Song Lyrics 1992-1994'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *''Two Poems: An impression of the sea'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *''The Rose, and other poems''. Wellington: Doll Press, 2004. *''The Bet: Poems in memory of Jim Morrison, American poet'' (pamphlet). Wellington: Night Press, 2004. *''The Ballad of Courtney Love'' (broadsheet). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *''Giving Poetry a Bad Name: Selected early poems''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005. *''Blues For Sam'' (broadsheet). Dunedin: Broadsheet Co., 2005. *''London Notebook: Poems''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005. *''Mahones: Anthology - Four Poets'' (with Bill Dacker, Michael O'Leary, & Iain Sharp). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005. *''Bach Concert'' (pamphlet). Wellington: Worthy Press, 2005. *''Wellington Fool'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop (ESAW mini series #2), 2006. *''Pirie and O'Leary: Sounds of sonnets'' (with Michael O'Leary). Wellington: HeadworX, 2006. *''The Search''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2007. *''Love Notes'' (pamphlet). Wellington: Night Press, 2007. *''More Love Notes'' (pamphlet). Wellington: Night Press, 2007. *''Two Poems for Stephen Oliver'' (broadsheet). Wellington: Night Press, 2007. *''Two Poems for Gemma'' (broadsheet). Wellington: Night Press, 2007. *''Private Detective'' (pamphlet). Dundedin, NZ: Kilmog Press 2007. *''Slips: Cricket poems'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop (ESAW mini series #21), 2008. *''Bottle of Armour: Early poems / lyrics, 1992-93''. Wellington: Original Books, 2008. *''Trespassing in Dionysia: Uncollected early poems, 1993-1997''. Wellington: Original Books, 2008. *''Thinking Cap: A book of epigrams'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop (ESAW mini series #27), 2011. *''Old Hat: A book of triolets''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2012. *''Sidelights: Rugby Poems''(chapbook). Wellington: Night Press, 2013 **revised & expanded, Wellington: HeadworX, 2017. *''Poems for My Father'' (pamphlet). Wellington, 2014. *''The Siamese Exit'' M.R. Pirie, 1993. Archival edition, Wellington: Original Books, 2015. *''Listening to the River: Poems, 1992-1995''. Archival edition, Wellington: Original Books, 2015. *''Some Aspects of New Zealand Literature: A recent survey'' 2002, Archival edition, Wellington: Original Books, 2015. *''Bullshit & Poetry'' 1996. Archival edition, Wellington: Original Books, 2015. *''Informing the Tabula Rasa: Selected poems, 1992-1993''. Archival edition, Wellington: Original Books, 2015. *''12 Netball Poems'' (chapbook). Wellington: Night Press, 2015, 16 pages. *''Rock and Roll: Selected poems in five sets''. Brisbane, Australia: Bareknuckle Books, 2016. *''Ride the Tempest: Uncollected early poems, 1993-1995'' (as M.R. Pirie).. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2016. *''Electrimotive: Music poems''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop (ESAW mini series #33), 2018. Plays *''Two Plays: Between Friends / A Night With Byron'' 1994-1995. Archival edition, Wellington: Original Books, 2015. Novel *''TOM: A novel in verse''. Christchurch: Poets Group, 2009. Short fiction *''Swing, and other stories''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2002. Non-fiction *''The Old Clay Patch: Victoria College's poet-cricketers; an essay on four poets, A.E. Caddick, A.F.T. Chorlton, F.A. de la Mare and S. Eichelbaum, with a bibliography of their works and an epilogue on their contemporary, poet Philip Grey''. Wellington: Cultural & Political Booklets, 2012. *''Tom Lawn, Mystery Forward: A life in business and rugby'' Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2018. Edited *''JAAM'' (literary magazine 1-3, 5-7, 10, 13, 15, 17, 19, 20 (with Amelia Nurse), 21 (with Michael O'Leary), 23. Wai-te-ata Press / JAAM Publishing Collective, 1995-2005.Bibliography, Mark Pirie. Web, July 20, 2019. *''New Zealand Writing: The neXt wave''. Dunedin, NZ: University of Otago Press, 1998. *''HeadworX New Poetry and Classic Poetry Series''. Wellington: HeadworX, 1998-ongoing. *Selection of NZ poetry, Thylazine online journal, Australia, 1999. *Simon Williamson, Storyteller: Poems, 1988-1999. Wellington: HeadworX, 2002. *''Bookmarks: Winter readings at Bizy Bee's Books'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2003. *Jill Chan, The Smell of Oranges. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2003. *''The First Wellington International Poetry Festival Anthology'' (edited with Ronald Greville Riddell & Saray Torres). Wellington: HeadworX, 2003. *''"Greatest Hits": An anthology of writing, 1984-2004'' (edited with Michael O'Leary, Wellington: HeadworX / Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop /JAAM Publishing Collective, 2004. *''Tupelo Hotel: Winter Readings at Tupelo'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2004. *Basim Furat, Here and There: A selection from the Arabic. Wellington: HeadworX, 2004. *''The Second Wellington International Poetry Festival Anthology'' (edited with Ronald Greville Riddell & Saray Torres). Wellington: HeadworX, 2004. *Yilma Tafere Tasew, Diasporic Ghosts: A discourse on exile and refugee issues. Wellington: First Edition, 2005. *''50 Poems by 50 Poets: Recent New Zealand poetry''. Brisbane, Australia: papertiger media, 2004. *''Black Mail Press'' Issue #12, 2005. *''The Manuka Tree, Winter readings 2005'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005. *Meg Campbell, Resistance (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2005. *Basim Furat, The Moon That Excels in Nothing But Waiting: Poems from the Arabic (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2006. *''Poetrymath, Winter Readings 2006'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2006. *''Poetrywall, Winter Readings 2007'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2007. *''Poetrywall: Anthology of the Poetrywall'' (chapbook; edited/compiled with Gemma Claire Rowsell). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2007. *Basim Furat, Two Poems from the Arabic (broadsheet). Wellington: Night Press, 2007. *Will Leadbeater, Jubal's Lyre (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2008. *''The White Album Readings: Winter readings 2008'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2008. *''Voyagers: Science fiction poetry From New Zealand'' (edited with Tim Jones. Brisbane, Qld: Interactive, 2009. *''The Earl is in...: 25 Years of the Earl of Seacliff''. Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2009. *Basim Furat, No Boat May Allow Drowning to Vanish: New poems from the Arabic. Wellington: HeadworX, 2010. *''Time and Place: A selection of New Zealand poetry''. Wellington: Original Books, 2010. *F.W. Neilsen Wright, The Pop Artist's Garland: Selected poems, 1952-2009. Wellington: HeadworX, 2010. *''Rail Poems of New Zealand Aotearoa'' (chapbook). Wellington: Poetry Archive of New Zealand Aotearoa/Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2010. *''Poetry Notes'' (Poetry Archive of New Zealand Aotearoa Newsletter), 2010-ongoing. *''"A Tingling Catch": A century of New Zealand cricket poems 1864-2009''. Wellington: HeadworX, 2010. *''A Tribute to Kenny the Busker: Poet John d'Estaing Adams (1946-2011). Archival edition, Wellington Poetry Archive of New Zealand Aotearoa, 2011. *Michael O'Leary, ''Out of It: A novel cricket novel. Revised edition, Wellington: HeadworX, 2012. *Ivy Gibbs, A Golden Ship, and other uncollected poems for children (chapbook). Wellington: Original Books, 2012. *Ivy Gibbs, Young Moon: Collected and uncollected poems From 'The Bulletin', 1920-1930 (chapbook). Wellington: Original Books, 2012. *Ivy Gibbs, The Wind Boy, and other uncollected poems, 1924-1941 (chapbook). Wellington: Original Books, 2012. *Robert J. Pope, King Willow: Selected poems. Wellington: HeadworX, 2012. *Arthur Lawn, Retreat to Dunkirk: An officer's account (pamphlet; with a poem by Pirie). Wellington:Night Press, Wellington, 2013. *A. Stanley Sherratt, Polynesian Legends, and other poems. Wellington: HeadworX / Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2013. *''Earl of Seacliff Christmas Surprise'' (chapbook), Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2013-ongoing. *"Classic New Zealand poetry from NZ Farmers, 1937-65" in Poetry Notes Archive of New Zealand Aotearoa Newsletter 5:1 (Autumn 2014). *MaryJane Thomson, Fallen Grace: Poems (chapbook). Wellington: Night Press, 2014. *Ivy Gibbs, Making Songs, and other uncollected poems, 1927-1941 (chapbook). Wellington: Original Books, 2012. *Ivy Gibbs, The Dreamer, and other uncollected poems from Australian newspapers, 1922-1948 (chapbook). Wellington: Original Books, 2012. *Michael O'Leary, Main Trunk Lines: Collected railway poems. Wellington: HeadworX, 2015. *MaryJane Thomson, Lonely Earth. Wellington: HeadworX, 2015. *''Poetry Gees: Winter readings 2016'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2016 *MaryJane Thomson, Songs of the City. Wellington: HeadworX, 2016. *Michael O'Leary, Collected Poems, 1981-2016. Wellington: HeadworX , 2017. *''Boots: A selection of football poetry, 1890-2017''. Wellinton: HeadworX , 2017. *''Versin' Safari: Winter readings 2017'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2017. *''The Kink Poetroversy: Winter readings 2018'' (chapbook). Paekakariki, NZ: Earl of Seacliff Art Workshop, 2018. *Michael Duffett, The Presence of Love: Poems selected and new. Wellington: HeadworX, 2019. *Margaret Jeune, Flight Paths. Wellington: HeadworX, 2019. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mark Pirie, WorldCat, OCLC Onine Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 20, 2019. See also *List of New Zealand poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *"Looking through the Dark Glass" *Poetry ;Books *Mark Pirie at Amazon.com *Mark Pirie bibliography ;About *Pirie, Mark at the New Zealand Book Council *Mark Pirie Official website *T. 92, Mark Pirie, Rock & Roll: Selected poems in five sets'' reviewed at takahē magazine ;Etc. *HeadworX Publishers website http://headworx.eyesis.co.nz *Poetry Archive of New Zealand Aotearoa http://poetryarchivenz.wordpress.com Category:1974 births Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand male poets Category:New Zealand literary critics Category:Victoria University of Wellington alumni Category:University of Otago alumni Category:Living people Category:New Zealand publishers (people) Category:People from Wellington City Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets